Litten Up!
by cartoonlovah101
Summary: One moment, you're fighting your archenemy over a prize-winning item. The next thing you know, you've become cat versions of your father.


_**Hey-yo! I'm here with a one-shot that crosses Codename Kids Next Door with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, featuring Pokemon in the upcoming games Sun and Moon!**_

 _ **I own nothing except ocs. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **Also, this is a different au from the one James Uno is in. And it also depends on if G:Knd has happened or not.**_

…

Their day was terrible.

All they wanted was to enjoy their cake while rubbing it in on every child's face. But _no_. A science nerd had to take their cake for some childish scavenger hunt.

Naturally, they cheated by stealing the other competitors' items. But just as it seemed they were going to win their cake back, _he_ had to come along with the most valuable item and be in the lead.

And naturally, they fought for it. In a water log ride. And just when it seemed they had the upper hand, he pulled a fast one and jumped onto a sign, leaving them on the ride.

And he took the item with him.

Then, the next thing they knew, they were falling to their supposed deaths in a hole inside a giant toilet.

Down…

Down…

Down…

Then, they saw a light. They didn't know what it led too, and they didn't have the time to process anything as the light consumed them.

There was a _flash!_

Then silence.

…

"Hello...?"

"Hello?"

" _Hello!"_

Moaning, they opened their eyes slowly as they noticed a figure standing over them.

At first, their vision was blurry, so they couldn't really tell what it looked like. But as their vision cleared, what they saw… _shocked_ them.

It looked like a cross between a mouse and a rabbit with yellow fur, red cheeks, and black tips on the ears. Its tail was sticking upwards, almost resembling a lightning bolt.

"Oh, thank Xerneas you're alright!" The yellow rodent said.

And it talked.

They screamed, bolting up in a sort of position, feeling their hair rising up.

"Sorry for the scare. I'm Amari. I'm a Pikachu." The rodent, er, _Pikachu,_ said.

They backed away, trying to get away from the… _thing_ (Pikachu!) that was talking, only to bump into something else. They turned to face what looked like a little blue penguin in a tuxedo.

"Hey watch it!" the penguin snapped.

They stammered, backing away to another direction, only meet what looked like some sort of green dragon.

"Hey there!" it said.

They yelped, and backed away again, only to feel a slight shock, they turned to see what looked like a brownish-orange mouse.

"Watch where you're steppin'!" the mouse thing said.

They backed away again, hoping this was some crazy dream. Then they heard a giggle from behind and saw…well, they weren't sure what it resembled, but it looked like it was wearing an eggshell.

They stared intensely. If that thing talked…

"I like you guys! You're funny!"

They shrieked in terror and in a snap, ran past the other creatures, hoping to get away from all this… _monstrosity._

But they were in so much of a panic, they didn't notice they were heading straight towards the edge into the ocean until it was too late.

Luckily Amari was quick enough to grab them before they fell and pulled them back up.

"Ok, first of all, _calm down!_ And secondly, please be careful! Water is not good for Littens as yourselves!"

Wait, _what!?_

It didn't take them long to realize she was holding five tails. And it didn't take them long to realize the tails were connected to _them._

They looked at their hands, only to find little black paws. Panic levels reaching their limit, they dared to stare at their reflections in a nearby puddle.

Five loud screams were heard across the land.

…

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

After that whole panic attack, the five had finally pulled themselves together and realized this was no dream. And tried to process the whole thing.

They now looked like black cats with red stripes and yellow eyes. Amari, the Pikachu, said they were 'Littens'.

Then they realized they've heard of a Pikachu before. It was the name of some sort of franchise that has you to catch these strange creatures and use them in battles. It was something called "Pokemon". But they knew very little, having no interest in the games or TV show before.

And now they were in a Pokemon world inhabited by creatures that were also called Pokemon.

Their day was going _swell._

"So, let's re-introduce ourselves. As you know, I'm Amari." The Pikachu said.

"And this is Bubbles, the Piplup."

"Yo!" the Piplup said.

"Draco, the Axew."

"Hiya!" the Axew said.

"Zap, the Dedenne."

"Hello!" the Dedenne said.

"And last but not least, Sunny, the Togepi."

"Let's be friends!" Sunny said, hugging the five Littens.

"So, what're your names?" Bubbles asked.

The five Littens remained silent as they stared into the ground, not sure if they should tell their names.

Amari didn't seem to mind. "Ok. It's alright if you prefer not to speak. You can tell us your names later."

All of a sudden, the Littens felt a tickle in their noses and a burning feeling in their throats. The feeling rose up until they had the urge to…

" _A-choo!"_

Five sneezes were emitted, along with five little fireballs that scorched the ground, luckily not hurting anyone. They stared in shock.

"Wow, what cute little fireballs!" Sunny said.

"Expected from fire types like yourselves." Zap said.

So they've become cat versions of their father.

"Say, you five wanna come with us?" Amari asked. "We were just scouting the area, searching for any trouble, and we planned on returning a little before we saw you. So if you'd like, you can join us in the Wigglytuff Guild Headquarters and rest."

The five were in thought, as much as they wanted to say no, they weren't keen on following _children,_ these Pokemon did save them. Plus, they could use some guides.

After some careful consideration, the five nodded yes.

"Great!" Amari said. "It's just through that forest. Let's go!"

Soon, all ten Pokemon were walking through the forest, heading towards the headquarters. Amari had tried to question the five, asking where they came from and why they acted like they had never seen Pokemon before, but the five remained silent.

"Gee, silent treatment much?" Bubbles muttered.

"Give 'em a break!" Draco whispered back. "They're probably experiencing some sort of trauma, I'm sure they'll speak in their own time."

After a few minutes of walking, the Littens felt the need to get something of their chests.

"Um, Amari, is it?"

Amari's ears perked up at the sound of their voices and turned to them. "Yes?"

"We'd, er…" dang they've never said this before. "…like to apologize for our outburst earlier. It was uncouth of us to act in such a childish manner."

"Hey, it's ok." Amari reassured them. "If you need to say something, you can tell us. We are Wigglytuff Guild Members, ready to help every Pokemon no matter who they are, where they're from, and what they need help with."

The Littens' ears perked up at Amari's words. Their duty was almost like-

They barely had time to dodge a barrage of flames that where shot at them. The ten Pokemon turned to where the Flamethrowers came from, only to confront a Charizard, a Typhlosion, a Blaziken, an Infernape, an Emboar, and a Delphox. And the six fully evolved Fire-types were _not_ happy seeing puny Pokemon in their territory.

"Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a couple of _trespassers,_ eh?" the Charizard sneered.

"And we all know what we do to trespassers who invade our territory." The Delphox said sinisterly.

"We make them feel the _BURN!"_ The Emboar said with ferocity.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there." Amari tried to reason. "We're sorry for trespassing, we can always go a different direction and we'll promise not to-"

"Now hold on Sparky." The Typhlosion sneered. "You and your little entourage ain't gonna get away easy. We need to show you what happens when you play with _fire._ "

"Oh yeah?" Bubbles said boldly, "I'll be happy to _put yours out!_ "

"Bubbles, let's not do any-" Amari began to reason again before she was embedded with embers.

The fire types laughed cruelly at the Pikachu's misfortune, when Amari, covered in soot, slowly got up with a stoic expression on her face.

It was clear that she was officially mad.

"So you wanna do this the hard way?" Amari said as her red cheeks sparked with electricity, her friends getting ready to battle.

"We'll do this the hard way."

"HOLD IT!" the five Littens cried, obviously not wanting to get into a fight. "You mean we have to fight _them?_ "

"Aww, what's the matter?" the Blaziken mocked. "Wittle kitties gonna wun up a twee?"

The five Littens' ears twitched as the same burning feeling was in their throats. They licked their paws, trying to ignore them.

"Daww, lookit them." The Infernape scoffed as they sat still, trying to ignore the insults. "I think they're gonna cry."

"Leave them outta this!" Draco said defensively.

"We can do what we want." The Charizard sneered. "And look at those things! They're supposed to be fire types!? They're a dishonor, a disgrace! I wouldn't be surprised if they stayed in those puny little bodies for the rest of their lives!"

Five low growls were emitted as they put down their paws as the burning feeling grew stronger, along with a desire to make those fully evolved fire types cry so hard they'd douse their flamethrowers with their own tears.

And the Littens went with that instinct.

"Gee, I don't know who you are or where you're from, but why don't you run along little kitties? Before the big bad dogs-AH!" the Delphox cried as her taunts were stopped mid-sentence by five large fireballs the barraged her, one of them successfully knocking down her stick.

Amari, her friends, and the fully evolved fire types stared in shock at the five Littens, in a battle stance, stared down the large fire beasts with fire in their eyes (sorry I love puns).

The Delphox snarled angrily as the Fire Cat Pokemon smirked. "Gee, we didn't think that would hurt you. Your thing does seem to be fire, after all."

" _YOU BRATS!"_ the Delphox roared, obviously ticked off. "That was my favorite stick! You're gonna pay for that!"

The Charizard, reeling back from the shock, snarled along with the other fire types. "No one messes with one of my gang and gets away with it, prepare to be burned to a crisp."

"We'd like to see you try!" the five Littens said as they, Amari, and the rest got ready for battle.

This was probably the biggest mistake of their lives. They rarely resort to physical combat, nor did they like facing challenges head on. So deep down the Littens thought they were gonna regret this.

But they didn't. They didn't understand why, but for some reason, the adrenaline pumping in their veins, the rush of the battle, and their first victory afterwards, they liked it.

They liked it a lot.

For a moment, they had forgotten about their rotten day, they had forgotten about cake, Father, the Kids Next Door, their former lives _._

For that moment, the Delightful Children had forgotten about their world.

 _ **So yeah. This a one-shot taking place after the series finale of Codename Kids Next Door, but in a different au from what James was in.**_

 _ **I don't really know where the idea of the Delightful Children becoming Pokemon came from, I had started to like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon back when the idea started, and it popped up in my head.**_

 _ **Also, I know there's an accent over the e in Pokemon, but I don't really know how to get the accent. Until I figure it out, Pokemon will be spelled without that accent thing.**_

 _ **I also made the Delightful Children Littens as a reference to the upcoming Pokemon games Sun and Moon (which I cannot wait to buy). Also, it's funny to see them become cat versions of Father.**_

 _ **Two fanfics posted in one day, whoo! (I actually wrote these earlier, I would've posted them sooner if I had gotten myself too.)**_

 _ **Anyways, R &R, and until next time, Cartoonlovah101 is out, peace!**_


End file.
